memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KetracelWhiteJunkie
can any one tell me what happend yesterday when the baligerent post about user shran was added to a bunch of pages???Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 00:24, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Re:troll/auto troll? Some shmuck is angry at me for blocking him after he vanalized a bunch of pages a few weeks ago. No everytime he comes back to vandlize, he does so by replacing an article's text with a repetitive "shran is an ass and should bite my tits" message. Unfortunately, in the case of this morning, he decided to begin when there were no administrators online, so there was no one to block him and revert his edits for quite some time. Fortunately, Zsingaya and a friendly IP user came in later and were able to revert his edits and hold the vandal at bay until Alan came and blocked him and reverted the rest of the vandalism. --From Andoria with Love 05:19, 27 February 2006 (UTC) is there anyway to prevent this from happening again? a way to absolutly block/ban him? and i dont think his message was completly automated, when i saw it on my talk page i posted a meeage that said i didnt post this, a few seconds later a differnt post on MY talk page said "yes i did" and nothing else, so this implies that he was watching the recent chabges page or something and hit my page again.Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 06:00, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :No, it wasn't automated, it's just some guy who loves to waste his time because he has nothing better to do. Apparently, his boyfriend dumped him or something (hence, he wants me to suck his tit), so he's trying to make life hell for us and trying (unsuccessfully) to insult me. Anyways, there's currently no way to prevent it from happening should he decide to use a different IP, but keep in mind, he's the one wasting his time in the end. Also, I and a few others will be monitoring MA for a while, so if he tries anything, we'll bring him to a dead stop pretty quickly. Lastly, as I said, I'll be online for a while, so please respond here and not my talk page. Thank you. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:11, 27 February 2006 (UTC) i see, so could there be a way to monitor our articals like credit card companys do, look for suspicious edits, like a single user doing multiple edits in a very very short period of time, and say a bot or something could shut him down, or lock the database? i dont know all of the info on this software, but i feel if we could get an early warning sustem in plae the reverts wouldnt have to be so time consumingIts Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 06:17, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :I was the only user on when this vandal started yesterday morning, and its was quite a challenge to keep up with him. I'd revert one page, and by the time I'd done that, he'd vandalised two others! I still managed to revert well over 50 of his edits before Alan arrived to block him. Like you said, he knew what the recent changes page was for, because he could see I was undoing his hard work, and he edited my userpage and talk page too. There really wasn't anything else I could do apart from chase him through the site for almost an hour! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:26, 27 February 2006 (UTC) dp you think that a bot could be used in some fassion to monitor the recent changes page to either auto revert/ block an ip when a very shottimeframe goes by and a high rate of edits happed to atleast lockdown the data base, if even for an hour?Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 05:35, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :No, however aminstrators can roll back vanlized pages "in mass" much quicker than a vandal can vandalize. This certainly is not inclusive to our site, and is an inconvenience on all wiki sites. It's really not worth getting upset about like lots of people seem to get about the issue. --Alan del Beccio 05:39, 1 March 2006 (UTC)